Rising red sun
by The 666th necrophiliac
Summary: <html><head></head>Novelisation of generation 1. Follow Red as he explores the Kanto region with his Pokemon as he tries to become the champion, as well as fights off the crime syndicate, Team Rocket. Slight Red/Yellow. M Green/F Blue. Part one of the raising series.</html>
1. Red

_**Red.**_

_**A/N: This is a novelisation of generation one. Pokemon events and characters belong to Nintendo. Other characters and some events belong to **__**Hidenori Kusaka**__**and Mato. I own nothing, and write this for entertainment. Note: This is based on the games, not the Manga series.**_

* * *

><p>Under the cover of night, a man slipped from his house and made his way to the town's exit. He looked back upon the town, knowing he would not return. He would not see Pallet town again.<p>

'Wait,' a voice called out after him.

The first man stopped and turned to the second approaching. He must have been in his mid-to-late forties. His hair was already beginning to gray, his face greatly matured. His white lab coat was neat and presentable

'Good evening, Professor Oak. What can I do for you on this fine evening?'

'So, you're going through with it. What about your family. Your son is turning three tomorrow.'

'Why, yes. I was quite aware of the fact,' he replied.

'If you leave them, then at least abandon this foolish plan. Damn it, Pokemon are living creatures, not tools!'

'I fail to see your point,' the man replied monotonously.

''You sick, demented fool!'

'Then perhaps it is for the best that I leave.'

'You know I can't allow that!' Oak shouted, 'I'll-'

'Do what? Battle me,' the man snorted, 'we both know you can't beat me.'

Oak's fist clenched. He was right. There was nothing he could do except watch him leave.

'Please do me a favor. Look after them for me.' He asked in a softer voice, before leaving the town entrance. Oak fell to his knees.

'I'm sorry Akane…Red…But don't worry. I'll make it up to you. He may have left, but I won't.'

* * *

><p>BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.<p>

He moaned as he was awakened from his sleep by the obnoxious sound of his alarm. He raised his hand and swept his raven hair from obscuring his crimson eyes. After rubbing the gound from his eyes, he finally pulled the covers from his thirteen-year-old form. Shifting his eyes around the room, he took in all that surrounded him, finally resting on his clock. Eleven-thirty-five, he silently noted. Suddenly, his form froze in sudden and horrible realization. He was meant to be at the lab. How could he have set his alarm so damn late? He quickly sprung to his feet and rushed to get dressed, making note to carefully step over the sleeping Growlithe. His mother kept several Pokemon in the house as pets, and for assistance with the housework. He threw his clothes on, covering himself in red, white, and black, the same colour scheme he always wore. Finally, to finish it off, he took his red cap and placed it on his head, the peak obscuring his face in shadow. Several bangs dropped down around his eyes.

He rushed down the stairs, narrowly evading the Poliwhirl as he did. As he made his way to the door, he saw the Likitung and Rattata both sleeping on the couch. The Pidgeotto too, was resting in the middle of the room. As he exited the house, he made for the lab in a run.

'Red!' called a woman. He came to a halt and turned to face his mother. Along with her, both the Machop and Oddish where helping her in the garden. 'Aren't you going to have something to eat first?'

'I'll have something at the lab,' Red replied before taking off in a run once again.

As he ran, he passed another house. It was the house of his friend, Green, who happened to be Professor Oak's grandson. The fact that the two were friends was something that others never understood. The two were as different as two could get. Green was popular. Made friends easily. Loud. In addition, as far as Red was concerned, the most obnoxious boy to ever have lived. Whereas Red was a nobody. Quiet. People only knew who he was by the fact that Green was his friend. Plus, he was quite possibly the most introverted boy ever to live.

When they were younger, they would play everything one could think of. Every single time, Green would win, and would make every effort to rub it into Red's face. The two competed and pushed one-another to their limits. They were best friends, and one-another's greatest rivals. Around the time when the two became ten-years-old, Green found a new passion. Pokemon. The creatures that inhabited the world with humans. It did not take too long for the passion to pass on to Red. Green had all he needed to satisfy his curiosity, however it was a different story for Red. That was why he went to Professor Oak. The professor would teach the boy all he needed to know. In exchange, he would work as his assistant.

Finally, Red came to a stop. He had arrived at an enormous building. He swallowed a large lump in his throat. Oak was a man who utterly despised being kept waiting. Red sighed. No point in keeping him waiting, any more, right? He steadily made his way to the door, reached for the door handle, pulled at it, and…nothing. Was he out? Red reached for his pocket and pulled out a key. He wasted no time in unlocking the door and entering the laboratory. Empty. Red sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Where was he? Why did he not tell him he was going somewhere? Everything in the lab was locked up, and his key only opened the front door. Now he couldn't do any work, and he had no idea where Oak was. Just then, red spotted a piece of paper on Oak's table. He quickly approached it, snatching it into his hands before reading over it.

_Red._

_I am sorry I am not present, however something came up. There was a sighting of a rare _

_Pokemon near Viridian city. Please pass this message onto Green, for he was to come by today._

_Yours truly, _

_Professor Samuel Oak._

Perfect. He didn't have to rush here after all. That means he could go home until Oak returned. First he would have to stop off and tell-

'Hey! Red!'

Perhaps not. Looks like Green was already here. Red spun on the spot as his friend entered the lab. Wild brown hair framed his head, and his arrogant smirk consumed his face.

'So, where's Gramps?' Green asked.

'Out,' was Red's response.

'Gee, that's _real_ helpful,' Green rolled his eyes as the sarcasm dripped from his tongue, 'He was supposed to be giving me a Pokemon today. Where could he be?' Green asked as his grin vanished.

'There was an emergency at Viridian.'

'Is that right?' Green said as his smirk returned, 'well then, I guess I better go meet him then.'

'What are you talking about?' Red asked, unable to believe what his friend said. Did he not understand how dangerous that was? An entire heard of Rattata made the road between Pallet town and Viridian city their home. Not to mention all the Pidgey that nested there.

'Won't he be surprised? Smell ya later!'

Red shuddered. How he hated that obnoxious farewell and Green damn well knew it! As he rushed out the door, Red sighed as he rubbed his temples. He should go after him. He had no choice…did he? It wouldn't be so bad if he left him, would it? Leave him? Chase him?

'Damn it!' Red growled to himself before charging out the door and to the town's entrance. He arrived quickly, stopping as he approached the overgrown grass that dominated the path of route one. This could get tricky very quickly. Pokemon have a habit of hiding in tall grass, and were difficult to spot, near impossible if they were staying still. He could go back to the house and borrow some of the Pokemon there, but they aren't trained for battle. In addition, that would take time, and for all he knew, Green was already under attack from a Pokemon. If that were the case, then was there anything Red could actually do? He could work as a distraction, and that may just be enough…

Red took off at full speed, not wanting to run into any wild Pokemon. In front of him, he saw movement in the grass. Before he could react, a giant purple rat-like creature jumped out at him, fangs beard. Red instinctively stepped to the side, causing the Rattata to miss. He sprinted off, the Pokemon in pursuit. There was no chance in hell that he could out-run a Rattata. Just as he doubted things could get worse, he heard a sudden cry from the air. A Pidgey? No, more like a Pidgeotto. That was the last thing he needed. By the look of the shadows on the ground, it was closing in. It was right above him. Red could not get away. The Rattata jumped at him and the Pidgeotto lunged down. Suddenly though, unexpected to the two, Red dropped to the ground as the Pidgeotto's claws closed, catching the Rattata. The bird shrugged it off, half satisfied with its catch as it quickly flew off into the sky.

'That was too close for comfort,' Red mumbled as he got to his feet and dusted himself off. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to face a predicament like that again.

Luckily, Red arrived at the city without more interruption.

'Hey Red!' Green's voice shouted. Red turned to face him with a deep scowl on his face. As Green saw this, he jumped back.

'Geez, what's wrong with you?' Green asked.

'Don't ask,' Red spat.

'Fine, be that way,' Green dismissed, 'So, where do you think gramps is?'

Red didn't pay any mind to the question, he was far to occupied. A bright and brilliant light was heading their way. Suddenly, it stopped before him and the light dimmed, revealing a small pink creature.

'Wow! Is that a Pokemon? I've never seen anything like it!' Green exclaimed.

'It's…Mew.' Red stated, unable to believe his eyes.

'Mew? That's one of a kind, isn't it?' Green smirked as he reached for his belt, pulling free a red and white ball. A pokeball, 'I'm gonna catch it!' Green threw the ball, but as it soared through the air, Red caught it, 'Hey, this is my Pokemon!'

'Look,' Red simply said as he pointed to Mew who was frantically flying around them, 'it wants us to follow it.'

'How do you know?'

'Because it's obvious,' Mew quickly flew off, followed by Red, who was followed by Green.

* * *

><p>'Oooff!' Oak groaned as he was slammed in the chest and pushed to the ground.<p>

'What's wrong old man? Weren't you going to stop us?' laughed the man in black. Beside him stood a large Pokemon. A Machock.

'Team Rocket trash!' Oak spat, '_if I could only get to my Pokemon_…'

'What was that?' the man growled, 'Machock, do it!' The Pokemon charged forward and grabbed Oak by the throat, before lifting him.

'Let him go!'

Oak froze as he heard the voice, 'Green! What are you doing here?'

* * *

><p>Red sighed. Green had just charged in without any idea of what to do. At least he served as a decent distraction. As discreetly as he could, Red approached a backpack, one he recognised as belonging to Oak. He wasted no time in reaching it, and opening it. Good, Oak had brought some Pokemon with him, three in total. Each of the balls were different, each specially made for a different purpose. One was a lure ball. A ball specially made for water-types. Another was a Volcano ball, which was specifically for fire types. It was all red, rather than red and white. The last was a Forest ball, made for Grass types. It was a Green, grass-like pattern.<p>

'Hey!' Red suddenly froze. It was the man in black. The Team Rocket member. He had found him, 'another one! Machoke, get him!'

Machoke growled as it threw Oak across the ground. He groaned in pain as he slammed against the pavement. The ferocious Pokemon roared in rage as it charged forward. Crap, No time to think! Red grabbed one of the balls without looking and threw it forward with a push of the button located on the front of the round object. As it soared through the air, it opened, triggering a grand explosion of smoke. The blast threw the ball backwards into Red's hand. As the smoke cleared, the Pokemon that once resided inside the ball was revealed. It yawned and stretched its muscles, before spotting the opponent in front of him. The green Pokemon swallowed hard. On its back was a large onion-like bulb. Its eyes where crimson, just like Red's. This was Professor Oak's Bulbasour.

'Is this a joke?' the Rocket laughed, 'crush it!'

Machoke lunged forward and brought its elbow down on the smaller Pokemon, however he jumped backwards. It growled as it lunged forward. Again, he jumped back. Again, and again. Bulbasour, though trained enough to obey humans, was not an experienced fighter. If Red remembered correctly, its rank was only five, where as the Machoke would be at least rank twenty-eight. Frustrated, the Machoke threw its fists down on it.

Dodge to the left!' Red called.

Bulbasour done as instructed. As the Machoke's fist slammed into the concrete, its target was directly in position for a counter-attack.

'Tackle!'

Bulbasour jumped at full force, slamming its body into the Machoke's neck

* * *

><p>'A strike like that would be enough to harm even the strongest Pokemon,' Oak commented as he and Green used the distraction of the battle to make their way to his back-pack, 'take your pick Green.'<p>

'Well, if Red chose a grass type, then I want fire!' Green announce as he took the Volcano ball.

'Very well then,' Oak said as he took the Lure ball. Both threw the Pokeballs, summoning the Pokemon. Two new Pokemon, a Charmander and a Squirtle, emerged from the smoke, 'all right you two, into the battle!'

* * *

><p>The Machoke growled as it got back to its feet and charged, only to be smacked back as a turtle Pokemon tackled it. A Squirtle, but from where? Soon after, another Pokemon jumped into the battle, this one a Charmander. Red's bewilderment was answered as both Oak and Green joined him.<p>

'Be careful boys. It out-powers us!' The warning was made for Green more so than Red.

'Yeah, yeah,' Green dismissed, 'Use scratch!'

* * *

><p>Mew watched the battle in awe. These humans and Pokemon were fighting together so desperately for her. If she didn't do anything, then they were done for. She needed to do something immediately.<p>

* * *

><p>The three Pokemon surrounded Machoke, striking at it as commanded.<p>

'You worthless Pokemon!' the Rocket growled, 'hurry up and strike! They're tiny, damn it! Crush them already!'

He could shout as much as he wanted, but it would do nothing. Throughout this battle, the Machoke hadn't used any techniques at all. It was using only its brute strength. Machoke growled as loud as possible before sweeping its arm at Squirtle, sending him flying.

'He fainted!' Oak gasped. Even if it is nothing but a belligerent brute, it was still too strong for Pokemon with such little training. Oak threw his Lure ball, capturing the unconscious Pokemon, before it bounced back into his hand. He couldn't see anyway of defeating it. Suddenly though, a bright light from behind appeared. Before he could turn to face it though, the light flew straight past him and into the Machoke.

'Is that…' Green began.

'Mew.' Oak finished.

The light dissipated, and the Machoke was thrown through the air, before its unconscious form landed before the Rocket.

'What?' The Rocket stepped backwards, 'I don't have any left. We underestimated its power,' unable to do anything else, he spun around and took off at full speed.

Oak turned to Mew, 'thank you,' in response, the pink Pokemon purred before flying into the horizon. 'What a magnificent Pokemon,' after a good few seconds, the professor turned to the two boys, 'come boys, let's recall our Pokemon and head back to Pallet town.

They did as instructed. When they returned to Oak's laboratory, they put their Pokeballs into a medical machine, an out-dated version of the ones used in Pokemon centres. While they waited, Oak took the time to speak with the two.

'What you have done was both reckless and dangerous, however because of your actions, I was saved. Not only that, but you proved to me that you are both ready to become trainers.'

DING.

Oak approached the medical machine and removed the balls. After which, he returned the Forest ball to Red, and the Volcano ball to Green.

'Thanks gramps!' green exclaimed. Red remained silent, his eyes never leaving the green device in his hands. Finally, a Pokemon of his very own. He had been looking forward to this day for three years. 'Hey Red!' Green called, snapping the boy out of his thoughts, 'come on, let's test them out!' Red turned to Oak. Was it appropriate to have a battle inside a laboratory?

'Go ahead. It will be a good idea to get used to your new Pokemon.'

The two boys moved to an open part of the lab, before releasing their Pokemon.

'Use scratch!' Green ordered. Charmander lunged forward and closed in on Bulbasour.

'As soon as you jump back, use tackle!' Red called. Charmander brought its claw down, however its target jumped back. Before the young dragon could recover from its own attack, Bulbasour lunged his body forward, and sent Charmander flying across the room.

'Get up and keep attacking!' Green commanded. Charmander done as he was told, jumping to his feet, and charging. His claw scratched Bulbasour with enough force to knock him down. This was quickly followed by several more strikes to the Pokémon's frame.

Not good. Bulbasour was trapped. At least, he was until Charmander kicked his body across the ground, and began charging.

'Great work, Charmander! Now finish it!' Green shouted.

This was over. However, not in Green's favour. Charmander closed in on his enemy, ready to deal the final blow.

'Now! Tackle!' Red ordered.

Bulbasour jumped up, and slammed straight into Charmander's chin. With one final cry, Charmander flew before Green's feet.

'Get up,' nothing. 'Are you serious? Oh man, I picked the wrong Pokemon.' Green complained as he returned Charmander to his pokeball. 'Oh well. I'm gonna make mine fight wild Pokemon to get stronger. Smell ya later.' Green smirked as he rushed out of the lab. There it was again. That obnoxious farewell. Red sighed as he returned his Pokemon to its ball.

'Red,' the boy turned to Oak, 'take the day off. Get to know your Pokemon.' Red nodded before leaving the lab. Now alone, Oak was finally able to ponder what he had just seen. 'As I expected, Red is a tactician, where as Green relies entirely on brute force. Quite different styles, and both of which may be just what I need.

* * *

><p>Outside, Red continued to stand idly as he gazed at his Forest ball. He won? He'd never won before. He had…A grin grew on Red's face. He had never felt so alive. He sent another look to his pokeball. He needed a name. Sour…That would do nicely. Attaching the sphere to his belt, he made his way to his home.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Don't expect a steady pace of updates; this isn't one of my top stories.**__** Also, rank is equivalent to level in the games.**_

_**Pokedex status**_

_**Red**_

_**Sour. Rank Five**_

_**Green**_

_**Charmander. Rank five**_


	2. Delivery boy

Red woke long before his alarm sounded. His Bulbasaur was curled up against him. It didn't seem to like the name it was given. He would have to think of another one. A better one. He petted the Pokemon and thought on it. "Shizen." Red said aloud. Bulbasaur's head perked up. "Do you like it?" In response, the Pokémon's tongue darted out and licked the boy's face. 'I'll take that as a yes.' He petted the creature again. He yawned and put his head down on Red's chest. "You can rest in your ball. I need to get to the lab." He reached over to the counter, where the green ball rested. He returned the newly named Shizen before removing his covers and standing. He dressed, attaching the Bulbasaur's ball to his belt, before heading down the stairs. The Pokemon were all still sleeping in the living room, so Red was quiet as he made his way to the kitchen. He wasn't too hungry, so he decided to have something small and quick. He moved to the fruit bowl, and took an apple. His breakfast now in hand, he moved to the house main door, and slipped through.

He had completely finished the fruit by the time he reached the lab. As he entered, he threw the core into the trashcan. Looking around, he glanced at Oak's other assistants, all of whom were working at computer terminals. The boy didn't focus on them for too long. He walked straight towards Oak. The old scientist turned as he heard him approach. "Ah, Red, you're here. Just in time too." He warmly greeted. "There isn't much work to do around the lab today." He scratched his chin, "but I do have a parcel coming into Viridian today. Could you pick it up for me?"

Red nodded, "I'll get right on it." He replied as he turned, and began to walk to the exit.

"Oh!" Red quickly stopped, and turned back to the man. "How's Bulbasaur doing?"

"He's alright."

"Have you thought of a name for him yet?"

Red nodded. "Shizen." He answered.

"Shizen." Oak repeated. "Fitting. Well, I don't want to hold you up. See you soon.' Red nodded as he turned around again, and made his way out of the door. He made his way to the main entrance, reaching for Shizen's ball. As he approached the wild grass, he continued without a single threat. If anything came at him, he would be ready. As it so happened, as he walked, nothing attacked. That was pretty unusual. Given the number of Pokemon that inhabited this area, he should have been spotted by now. Perhaps he didn't have anything to worry about after all. His grip of Shizen's ball loosened. Still, he was slightly disappointed. He wanted to test his Pokémon's ability out a bit more. Oh well. He'd have to come back later. Hopefully then there would be-

A sudden scream broke the relative silence.

Red suddenly stopped as the scream cut through the air. Someone was in danger. A Pokemon attack. That was the most probable possibility. From the sound of the voice, it belonged to a young girl. A child. He quickly forced his body to run. He grabbed his Pokeball, and pulled it from his belt. He ran at full speed, and prayed that he wasn't going to be too late.

XXX

The Rattata snarled and growled as it pursued its prey; a young girl, her blonde ponytail swayed as she ran as fast as her legs would allow her. The Hem of her yellow sundress rode up and down as she ran, underneath which she wore black a shirt and pants. Tears ran down her face as she let loose another scream. No one could hear her. She was too far away from town. She shouldn't have come alone. She should have waited and asked her uncle to come as well, but he wouldn't have. 'Too dangerous.' That was what he would have said. All she wanted was a Pokemon of her own. She'd even saved all her pocket money for a Pokeball. Now this was happening. Being hunted down by a crazed Rattata. The Pokeball in her hands was no good to her, but still she carried it. Suddenly, she tripped over her own feet, stumbled, and slammed face down. The Rattata pounced, fangs ready to strike. Her eyes closed tight. This was the end. She was sure of it.

"Shizen, tackle!" A body slammed against another, and the Rattata let out a grown of pain. The girl's eyes opened, and, trembling, she turned around. The Rattata had been sent to the ground, and was now getting back onto its feet. Opposite it was a Bulbasaur, ready to strike at a moments notice. Her eyes rose, and she soon spotted him. The boy in red, perhaps a few years older than herself. He had a certain appeal to him. The way his bangs fell down his face. The stern concentration he had pointed towards the Rattata.

The purple Rat growled as it lunged forward at Shizen, who jumped to the side. The Rattata quickly spun towards the Bulbasaur and snapped at his throat. He quickly evaded. "Use stun spore!" Shizen's owner called out. The Pokémon followed the order, quickly pointing its bulb to the Rattata's face, and pushing out a yellow powder out at it. The rat stumbled backwards, snarling, before it fell, still as a statue, groaning in fury. The girl rose to her knees, watching the boy intently. "Shizen. Let's end this."

"No!" she cried urgently. The boy's eyes shifted to her for the first time. "Don't hurt him!" He looked from the struggling rat, to the girl, then to what she had in her hand.

"The Pokeball. Catch him with it." She looked down to the object in her hands, then back to him. "How?"

"Just throw it straight. The ball will do the rest." She slowly stood, her body shaking. She pulled her hand back, and threw. The ball soured, and slammed into the Rattata. It opened, and the rat was engulfed in smoke. It dissipated, and the Rattata vanished from sight. The ball closed, and fell to the ground.

"He's in there?' She asked. The ball suddenly shook, and she jumped back, expecting it to open, and the Pokemon to jump at her. Nothing happened. It shook again. Nothing happened. It shook a few more times, before coming to a stop. "You did well, Shizen." He stated as he recalled his Pokemon, putting the ball back onto his belt. He walked forward towards the ball, and picked it up. He moved towards her.

"Are you alright?" She nodded slowly. He extended his hand, which held the Pokeball.

"You're giving him to me?"

"Yes. You caught him, so he's yours." She reached out slowly, taking the sphere into her hand. He released his grip. "I recognise this one. He was aggressive, and stronger than the others. That was the leader of the heard. Promise me one thing."

"What?" She questioned with a sideways glance.

"Take good care of him. Be kind, and treat him with love and trust. He's a friend, not a slave. Not an object. An equal. An equal, breathing creature just like you and I." She nodded her head.

She looked down at the ball, eyes sparkling. Her gaze quickly returned to him. "My name's Yellow."

"Red." He replied. "Where do you live?"

"In Viridian city with my uncle." Red nodded.

"I'm heading that way." Red offered his hand, gesturing for her to take it. "Come with me, in case you get attacked again." She nodded her head, and grasped his hand. The two made the rest of the journey to Viridian without trouble, coming across the entrance after a few minutes. "You're uncle's probably worried."

"Yup." Yellow mentioned, "You should come with me and meet him."

He shook his head. "I need to pick up something."

"Oh, alright." She looked down, releasing his hand. Red looked to her, and sighed.

"I can come back after-"

"Red!"

Oh no. Red's eyes closed and he pinched the bridge of his nose. The girl's head perked up, looking over to the voice. A brunet was coming there way, a giant grin on his face.

"Is that your friend?" She questioned,

"Unfortunately." Was Red's response. The boy turned as the brunet approached the two. His eyes moved to the blonde.

"Hey, what's with the kid?"

"Never mind. What are you doing here?"

"Training" Green answered confidently. "Hey, speaking of which, I need to test 'em out. Come on, let's have another battle. It won't be like our last!"

"No thanks." Red dismissed. "I'm in the middle of an errand."

"Yeah right!" Green snickered. "You're just afraid to lose." Red rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it. Fine." It was easier just to give the brat his own way. He reached for the Pokeball on his belt, and threw it. Releasing Shizen.

"Oh yeah, get ready!" Green's grin widened as he pulled loose a red and white Pokeball. Red quickly studied it. That wasn't Charmander's ball. So, he'd been busy, and all Red had was his Bulbasaur. He'd have to be careful. Green released his Pokémon, a Pidgey. Yellow looked between the two Pokémon. They were going to fight, weren't they?

"Pidgey, take to the air!" Green growled. The bird did so.

"Watch it, Shizen." The Bulbasaur looked up at his foe, who flew in circles.

"Do it!' The brunet shouted. Pidgey spun, before charging and closing in on Shizen. The Pokémon evaded backwards, but the bird's attack did not stop. "Charge him with Peck!" Pidgey followed Shizen's retreat, and struck him with his beak. Yellow gasped, her eyes closing. Red bit his lip as his Pokémon skid against the ground. He should have countered, not evaded. The green frame came to a stop, his bulb pointed to his opponent. "Finish it!" Pidgey charged, closing in on his target.

"Poison powder!" Red countered. A thick, purple powder funnelled out of Shizen's bulb, and into the birds face. Pidgey cried as he stumbled back, and Shizen jumped to his feet. "Tackle him to the air!" The Bulbasaur lunged forward, striking the Pokémon into the air. "Now, Razor leaf." The blade-like leafs fired towards the bird, cutting him. He fell to the ground, and as he stood, Shizen lunged forward into his body, sending him back down.

Green growled as he recalled the Pokémon, and pulled out his Volcano ball. "Don't get too cocky." He threw the ball, calling Charmander forward. "I'm not gonna let myself lose twice! Charmander, charge." The lizard ran forward with a growl, claws raised.

"Razor leaf!" Pointing its bulb forward, Shizen fired its attack.

"Ember!" Taking a deep breath, Charmander shot forward several flaming bullets. They disintegrated the leaves and slammed into their target. Shizen let out a cry as he stood his ground. "Great work. Now, let's end this. Tackle."

"Quickly, Poison powder!" Red called. Another attack, and Shizen was done for. A purple spray launched from the Pokémon's bulb.

"Push your head down and change your attack to a head-butt!" Following his trainers instructions, he lunged through the powder, and slammed his head into Shizen's. The Bulbasaur let out a weak growl as he was flipped through the air and landed at Red's feet. Yellow's eyes widened as she ran to the Pokémon's side. "Poor thing." She dropped, putting a hand on him.

Green returned Charmander. "Ha. Got you! I win." Red paid no mind to the boy. He looked down to his hurt partner. Then, his eyes widened. The girls hand lit up, and so did Shizen's body. His wounds disappeared. Yellow removed her hand, and the creature jumped up

"Okay," Green scratched his head, "That was kind of weird. Well, I'm off to the Pokémon center and then back to grandpa's lab. Smell ya!" Red watched his friend leave, before turning back to Yellow. How did she do that? Such an ability…He decided not to question it. If the girl wanted to talk about it, she would. "Where do you live?"

"Close." The girl responded, "I'll show you." She walked, Red followed with Shizen at his heel.

It was a good ten minutes before they came across the girl's home. She ran forward. "Uncle! I'm home!" A few seconds passed before the door opened, and someone stepped out. A man in fishing gear.

"Yellow, where the hell have you been?"

"Look." She enthusiastically raised the pokeball in her hands. "I caught a Rattata!"

The fisherman was taken aback by this statement. "Whoa-what. Is that where you went, without telling anyone?"

Yellow's face fell "Everyone was busy, uncle, and I wanted to do it myself."

Her uncle sighed. "Silly kid. You could have at least waited for me so I could watch out for you. Given you a few pointers."

"I'm sorry."

Then the girl's uncle seemed to notice Red, for his eyes shifted to him.

"So, what's your story? He asked curiously.

"My name is Red from Pallet town, sir." He responded to the man with a polite bow of his head. "I was on my way here when I heard your niece in trouble."

"Trouble, eh?" His gaze returned to Yellow, who wore a guilty grin. "I suppose I should thank you."

"There's no need. I'm sorry, but I came here on an errand."

"Right. Well, goodbye. "Yellow, come on inside."

"Bye." Yellow waved him off as he made his way to the Poké mart. As soon as he entered the shop, a voice called

"Hey, you're the boy who works for Oak, right?" It was the shopkeeper.

"Yes." Red answered, stepping forward. The woman reached under the counter, and pulled from it a package wrapped in brown paper. "The professor called ahead, here's his package." Red thanked her as he secured it in his backpack and made his leave.

The trip back was not as eventful. Save for a couple of attacks from wild Rattatas, it was uneventful. He returned to Pallet town, and went straight to Oak's lab.

The Professor turned as he entered, and happily took the parcel from the boy. "Thank you Red. I've been waiting for this for some time. Over a month." He looked down to Shizen, who was still by Red's heel. "How is my old Pokemon, by the way?" He bent down to inspect him, his brow raising. "It seems to be growing attached to you. I didn't expect that after a day." Red looked down at the Bulbasaur. It beamed up at him as Oak looked away. Could he really tell that from a single glance?

Just then, the door burst open. "Gramps!" Red didn't need to turn to see who it was. Green marched forward to where the other boy was standing. "I'm back."

"Yes, so you are. With good timing too." Oak replied.

"Good timing?"

"Yes, I have a request for you two." He moved to his desk, and took two red devices. "These two items are my creations. Pokedex's. They are electronic devices with a camera and data bank. He handed one to each of the boys.

"What do you want us to do with these?" Green questioned.

"I want you to make a detailed encyclopaedia of every Pokemon in the Kanto region. That was always my dream. To make a detailed list of every Pokémon in the world. It would be a ground breaking achievement in Pokemon history. However, I'm too old to do it alone. I need you two. Can I count on you?"

Green and Red looked to one another. "Of course you can, Gramps."

Red nodded.

"Excellent!" Oak beamed. "Set out tomorrow morning."

"No way!" Green grinned, "I'll go and pack, then set out today! Red, Smell ya later!" Then he spun around and left.

"Red. Good luck." Red nodded again as he and his Pokemon left.

Outside, red opened the Pokedex, and it came to life. He pointed it at Shizen and took a picture. Next, he began to type on the keyboard on its lower half. Over the time he'd spent as Oak's assistant, he'd learnt enough about the species, and so he typed.

_Bulbasaur_  
><em>A grassPoison type Pokemon_  
><em>The seed Pokemon<em>

He pushed a button on the device, which scanned Shizen's details.

_Height: 0.7 meters/ 2'04_  
><em>Weight: 6.9 kg 15.2 lbs._

And then he wrote again.

_There is a plant seed planted on its back from birth, which grows as it does. It can gather energy within it._

He saved the data and put it back in his pocket, and the two returned home.

* * *

><p>Pokedex<p>

_Red_  
><em>Shizen: Rank six<em>

_Green_  
><em>Charmander: Rank nine<em>  
><em>Pidgey: Rank six<em>


	3. Yellow of the Viridian

**Me no own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>That day and following night went by in a surreal daze. His mother could hardly believe what he told her, and when he went upstairs, she silently wept.<p>

Inside his room, Red packed his things into his back-pack as Shizen watched from his bed. One by one, the required items made their way into his bag. Clothes, sleeping bag, food, and his savings of three thousand Yen.

In the morning, he ate his breakfast in silence, before, on his mother's request, he checked he had everything he needed for the tenth time. The time for him to depart came at noon, two hours later than he would have preferred. Oak and the boy's mother saw him off. Shizen was safely in his ball. After their farewells, He made for Viridian. After about an hour, he was there. He came to a stop. Now that he was here, Red didn't have his next destination in mind. He looked about the city. If he kept going north, he'd be out of town; from there…he'd figure it out one step at a time. First, however, he'd need to stop by the poke mart and get supplies. He made for the shop, and advanced on the counter, looking between the products. A sign was stuck to the counter.

_More potent items will be_

_Saved for trainers with_

_More Gym badges_

"Can I help you?" Red looked up to the shop keeper"

"Yeah. Five Pokeballs, five antidotes, and five paralyze heals."

"twenty-five hundred Yen. The woman answered as she took the items from the shelves and put them down on the counter. Red pulled out his wallet and handed over most of the coins within, before putting the supplies into his bag, and leaving.

He made his way to the north exit. Red's eyes moved to and from the buildings, and then when they fell on one in particular, he stopped. It was Yellow's house. For a moment, he thought of visiting the girl, but he stopped himself at the last second. Her uncle was undoubtedly busy, and besides, he was already behind schedule. He decided against it and continued.

Once he was on the road, he noticed straight away that the foliage around him grew rapidly. He kept going, seeing nothing but trees, until finally coming across a building between a few of the large plants. When he had entered, he looked about the single room with little more than a desk, a single worker behind it, and a sign on it which read-

_Welcome to Viridian forest. _

_Connects Viridian city and Pewter city_

_Maps of the forest available for six-hundred Yen_

Red bit his lip. Six-hundred Yen. After all the supplies he'd bought, he only had five-hundred left. Hopefully, it wouldn't matter too much if he didn't use a map. He continued on, exiting through the north entrance opposite him.

Unfortunately, Red was wrong. He moved into the forest, and within minutes, was lost. Where the hell was he? He looked around himself, and saw nothing but trees. He couldn't even remember the way back. Just perfect. The wild Pokemon didn't make it any easier. Though on the plus side, he managed to get three more entries for his Pokedex. Caterpie, Weedle, and Spearow. He'd send them to Oak for further study once he found his way out of this place. Or if he found his way out of this place as it was beginning to seem.

He scratched his head through his cap, before sitting down at the base of a large tree to rest and eat. Well this was just great. One hour into his journey and he was lost. He finished eating.

"This way Ratty-Chan!"

Red looked up, recognising the voice. Yellow was here? He stood up, and began to move towards the girl's voice, ducking in and out of the trees and brunches, until finally coming across her. She stopped as soon as she saw him

"Red-san?" She questioned, her Rattata on her heel. "Red-san!" She beamed.

"Yellow. Are you here alone?"

"Yeah. Except for Ratty-chan. It's alright though. The Pokemon don't mind me here."

Red's eyebrows rose. Strange. That was somewhat hard to believe. He decided to pay no mind to it. Do you come here Often?" she nodded. "Would you be able to show me through to the other side?" She nodded again. "Follow me."

He did, following the girl through the foliage which seemed completely foreign to him. More interestingly though was the behaviour of the Pokemon. They didn't attack. Occasionally one of them might come forward seeking some attention from Yellow, which she gave.

"Why are you going to Pewter?" Yellow asked as they walked.

"I'm doing something for someone." Red simply answered. "I'm filling a Pokemon encyclopaedia.

"Can I see?" Red pulled out the Pokedex and handed it to her. Considering that he just started it, she wouldn't need it for long. She gave it back after about a minute.

"Missed again." A voice called as the two moved on further into the forest. Shortly after, a young teen stepped forward from the trees. "It just ain't my day." He looked up to Red. "You a trainer?" Red nodded. "Let's have a battle. I need to blow off some steam."

He looked to Yellow, who wore a grimace, but nodded. "Please be nice to the Pokemon." she said. He returned his gaze to the teen, who had already released a Caterpie. Red followed this by releasing Shizen.

"Two hundred yen to the winner, alright?" the boy said. "Let's get started! Caterpie, tackle!" the bug lunged forward, head first towards Shizen.

"Let him come…Stun spore! Follow it by poison powder!" Shizen released the toxins straight in the bugs face. "He's open! Tackle him into the air." Shizen charged, smacking the Caterpie's body into the air. "Vine whip!" The vine exited Shizen's body and struck the other Pokemon. Its body crashed down to the ground, unconscious.

"Gar! You got lucky." The trainer returned the Pokemon, and released a Weedle. "Weedle, let's do this. Charge!"

"Evade and counter!" Shizen jumped out of the way, and charged at the Weedle.

"Poison sting!" the Weedle spun and charged, the needle puncturing Shizen's side. He jumped back, but it was too late. The poison had already entered his body.

"Razor leaf!" the two projectiles fired from Shizen's bulb, and cut the Weedle.

"Tackle!"

"Stun spore!" The bug lunged, needle first, but was stopped as the spores struck its face. "Now finish it with a vine whip." With tremendous force, Shizen whipped the Weedle and sent it flying to its trainer's feet, fainting in the process.

"This _really_ isn't my day," the trainer grumbled, returning his Pokémon. "Here," he pulled two coins and threw them to Red. Was this common practice? It must have been. It was probably how trainers supported themselves between contests and tournaments. Yellow approached Shizen, and put a hand on his body. A green light engulfed his body, before fading after a few seconds. What damage he had taken in the battle was healed. Red returned his Bulbasaur, and the two continued.

He passed the time by answering the girl's questions. They were relatively basic, mostly about training. He told her what he knew. About evolution, Pokemon rankings, status effects Etcetera etcetera.

"We're here," Yellow eventually stated as they neared the end of the forest path upon which they were travelling. Red nodded.

"Thanks."

"If you're coming back through. Come visit." Red nodded again. Yellow beamed "Bye!" She returned, and he waved to her, before continuing down the path.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokedex status<strong>

**Red**

Seen 7

caught 5

**On hand**

Shizen. Rank 7.


End file.
